Fire Breather (Concept, see if anyone likes it)
by TheJster442
Summary: Whew.. I-I don't know what to say... Um... First off, I HAVE to thank you guys for the support on: Jeremy Fitzgerald's Story, I... I can't believe it you guys! I'm going to go and revise it in a while, when I finally get some sleep But, I'm going to (eventually) get it done, and/or continue it. But, this is just a short story I wrote for my literature class, and I hope you like it!
1. Synopsis

I could almost hear my grandfather think in his head, _"Take the kids across the country they said… It'll be fun they said…"_ I knew he didn't want to do this, none of us did… But, our parents just _had_ to have the house for themselves, me and my sister, Ava, agreed on that. Going across America was not on our list of things to do for summer. My list honestly, I was just going to play video games, lounge around, eat potato chips, and catch up on my favorite shows! But, that's not how it worked out… Towards the end, I wasn't Jake the human anymore… I was Jake, the Fire Breather.


	2. Chapter 1

(1 SUMMER EARLIER) It began like any other summer, the whole school flooding to the front doors, excited to hang out with their friends, lounge around with their friends, and do everything with their friends. Do everything they can before they come back to this prison. Not me, I was probably the only one who wants to stay there, or at least… Be there for no reason, because… I was the only one to be, misunderstood. Because I was the only one to wear a black jacket and jeans in the middle of the summer… Anyway, the name's Jake, Jake Ajagar. Weird name, I know, but it's been my family name for generations, and it hasn't stopped. I want to continue the name, because my grandmother says, it has a "Hidden Meaning". I honestly don't know what she's talking about half the time, The Loch Ness Monster, mythological creatures, monsters from the past, Chupacabra, The Jersey Devil, or anything that's out of the ordinary, how did the pyramids get there? Stuff like that, whatever; I don't listen to it.

I waited for the stampede of teenagers and kids alike to stop, and I just watched them. I watched them through a window, creepy, I know. But, I watched them, the slight beads of sweat and the shininess on their foreheads just showed they were either way to excited, or just hot. Some fell over, most didn't, one scraped their knee, got right back up, and hit in the head by some irresponsible kid swinging his backpack around. Another got turned around, maybe he forgot something? He turned around, and going against the current, he fell back onto the cushion that was his back pack. After the commotion, I walked out, and went to my house. Thankfully, it was within walking distance, and immediately, I noticed the giant RV in the drive way, it being a splash of beige and silver; from where the paint had chipped, against the dark blue that was the siding of my house.

As I walked in, I immediately heard the yelling/and/or argument that was ensuing, my mother yelling at her mother, my father yelling at his father, and their spouses were yelling at each other, and my sister, ready to yell at me. Yep, usually a normal beginning of the summer. My sister marched up to me, angrily and said, "I can't believe this! I am _not_ spending an entire summer with you!" By this point, I was very confused. Confused and angry enough to yell out, " **HEY!** " The whole house went immediately quiet, not even the sound of a motor quickly passing by, no sound, whatsoever, you could hear a millipede crawl, maybe even hear a butterfly's wing beat. But, nothing, until my sister asked me, as if I turned a switch in her mind to 'Nice Sister' mode, "What? What's wrong?" I sighed, letting my back pack, jacket, and book fall, letting me relax for once today, I replied, with a stern tone of voice, "What the hell is going on? Somebody, _PLEASE_ tell me what the… Heck is going on!" I walked into the kitchen, my whole family's eyes following me like a school of fish, I grabbed the jug of 2% milk, and took a swig of it to help calm me down, and after I took my drink right out of the gallon jug, a small, barely noticeable pillar of smoke, and it had happened every time I would be mad, and ingest something cold, my skin would turn a tint rainbow, if that's even considered a color, for just a moment, and that signature pillar of smoke coming out of my throat.


	3. Chapter 2

I see my mother's look of concern, and I immediately felt guilty of something, when she said, "Honey, um… Your-My father, and your father's mother have decided to take you kids across America! Isn't that great?!" She asked, her tone sounding slightly worried at what my reaction might be. "What? Why would they want to-"I stuttered "Ava, is this what you were talking about?" I asked my sister, she replied, "Well, yeah, what did you thi-" "WELL _I_ didn't know!" My mother quickly came over to me, trying to do her job and calm me down. It worked, and the pillar of smoke in my mouth dissipated into the air around it. I had always wondered why that would happen, doctors couldn't find a legitimate reason, so to them I was a biological mystery. We talked and talked, in my head I was screaming _"_ _NO! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE WHOLE GOD DAMN SUMMER WITH 2 OLD PEOPLE I BARELY KNOW, AND MY DWEEB OF A COUSIN!"_

But, like any good person should, I just gave quick yes and no answers until I was able to go to my room, and pack up. The grandparents said that I could bring whatever I wanted, and a good outfit, because that one outfit would be the clothes I would wear for the summer. I asked why, and they had a valid point, being that: "With only one outfit, you never have to decide what to wear, and it takes up much less space!" I brought some night clothes that I could sleep in, just so any bed bugs in the mattress I would be sleeping on wouldn't be in my favorite clothes. I picked out my favorite outfit, a gray V-neck, blue jeans, some generic socks, my favorite red sweater; gray, red, and a little black, all striped together sideways. Every time I wore that thing, I felt like I could fly, no matter the weather, I felt like if I could just open my arms, I could sprout wings. We both packed up, and I pushed my sister out of the way of the door, just to remind her of who's _actually_ going to take care of her. We say our goodbyes, and we head on our way across America.

It eventually got dark, like any other day, and we found a clear spot in a secluded forest. My G-Ma said that she wanted to "Find something interesting", I honestly think this whole trip is just for her to find something that she has wanted to find her whole life, we all say a courtesy "Good luck!" and we get ready for a long night, and I go outside on the mat we set up, sit down, and I pull out my "New" Nintendo 2DS© and get my favorite game started up. "I can't believe I'm going to spend a whole summer with my dweeb brother." My sister said, as she sat down facing away from me, pulling out her geek computer, to which I immediately replied, "Well I'm not the only one here, Ava! We're both stuck here!" Grandpa Max walked out of the RV, oblivious to our argument. "Hey guys! How about we start up the fire and make some s'mores? Or, if you're not feeling sweets, some fried grasshopper legs, good for muscle tissue!" I still couldn't believe that my grandpa still ate the weirdest stuff. "Um… No thanks grandpa, I don't want to die within the first week of summer…" Ava said basically the same thing. We both turned around, still sitting down in our habit crisscross pattern of our legs "Don't copy me, dweeb!" She insulted back, "Dirt bag!" I yelled back, "You're the worst sister ever!" She degenerated me one last time, "Same goes for you too, bro!" I replied with, "Fine! If that's how you feel!" I furiously unraveled my sleeping legs, thrusting my 2DS in my pocket, "Smell 'ya later Ava!" And as I stomped away, I heard the faint optimistic comment of my grandfather, "I… think they're starting to grow on each other."

I angrily lumbered deeper into the forest, hunching over, kicking a rock within my path, saying to myself, "Man, how did I get stuck with such a dysfunctional family?" After that, I spotted what looked to be a shooting star. "Whoa! Cool! Meteor shower!" It changed course, looking like a fireball hurdling towards me. "That's way to coo- Ahhhhh!" I hastily ran away, jumping from the impact, when I landed on the ground with a loud FLUMP! It felt like a million earthquakes at one time. My curiosity got the better of me, and I dragged myself off the ground, my body wanting to stay there like a suction cup. I limped my way to the crater it made, and it seemed like a normal meteor, but it was smoke black, cracks appearing through the rock, they were burning and pulsing bright orange. It burst open, and it revealed what looked like… A necklace? I seemed wrapped up in itself, but I could clearly see what it looked like, it seemed like an… Eye.


End file.
